Fireworks
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: After the Battle of Lothal Kallus and Zeb find each other on the roof of the Bridger’s old home. [Characters: Alexsandr Kallus, Garazeb Orrelios, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Captain Rex, Mart Mattin Pairings: Kalluzeb Tags: Mentions of character death]


After the battle for Lothal somehow they'd all found themselves at the Bridger's old home. Kallus had come onto the roof a while ago to let Zeb, Hera and Sabine grieve over their loss of Kanan and Ezra together.

He stood by the ledge, allowing him to look over the city. It seemed like the entire planet had turned into one massive party. Even though it was well into the night people were still celebrating in every direction for as far as his eyes could see. Rex and Mart had gotten hold of Sabine's left over explosives and used them to make some rather impressive fireworks. He watched as every few minutes a new one would explode sending up another wave of cheers.

He rubbed his hands over his bare arms. All he had on was an old pair of Kanan's trousers that he'd found on the Ghost and his grey undershirt since they hadn't returned to the caves yet to fetch his own clothes. He was slightly cold in the night air but he'd rather that then put the ghastly uniform back on.

"Hey."

pHe turned around to see Zeb walking towards him. There was a small smile on his face that was both happy at their victory yet sad at their loss. Kallus looked away in shame as he remembered that he used to want to cause that loss.

He felt rather than saw it when he stood beside him. They looked over the city in silence as the celebrations and fireworks continued. Zeb's soft fur brushed against his bare arms, instantly sending a shiver of warmth across his body.

"The war isn't over." Kallus told him eventually. He hated his role as a pessimist but someone in the rebellion had to be realistic.

"I know." Zeb sighed in a low growl. But he then arched his back up proudly out of his usual crouch. "But we will win. We started somethin' today. I can feel it."

He turned to face Kallus who instinctively faced him in return. He found himself mesmoriesed by the reflections of the bright lights in the lasat's green green eyes.

"Maybe..." Zeb's ears flickered down in the telltale sign that he was nervous making Kallus' heart flutter.

He was unprepared when Zeb reached out a rough hand to softly cup the side of his face. His instincts simulatiusly told him to back away and lean into his touch as fingers brushed through his golden hair.

"Maybe it could be the start of somethin' else too." Zeb didn't show any signs of nervousness now. His voice was as strong and as certain as his belief in the rebellion.

"Zeb..." Kallus breathed, that one word encompassing everything.

He brought his own hand up to the lasat's chest. He could feel the rhythmic beating of his open heart through his armour. He then raised his other hand to mirror Zeb's as he brushed it gentlely across his jaw to the the back of his neck. He was surprised to find that beard was coarser than he'd imagined, more like a human's hair in contrast to the short soft fur of his neck. Not that this mattered to Kallus. To him everything about Zeb was beautiful.

The fireworks around them were nothing compared to the fireworks inside him when their lips met. Zeb's lips were large but that just meant that there was more of him for Kallus to love. He slid his tongue along his sharp fangs as the lasat's own tongue swirled inside of his mouth. He felt Zeb's free hand gently clutch the small of his back pulling them closer. Kallus had never felt safer than in his embrace.

Eventually they both broke apart. Their breathes rose and fell in unison as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

They stayed in that moment for what felt like an eternity.

"So I take it that's a yes?" Zeb said when time started turning again, a large grin splitting his face.

Kallus just untied their lips back together in leu of an answer.

 **A/N Hi guys!!! Unfortunately due to a mixture of personal stuff and exams this will probably be my last kalluzeb drabble for a short while. I hope this will be enough to tide you guys over!!! xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
